The invention relates to containers for cultivating plants, especially herbs.
A culture vessel for culinary herbs that has a two-piece design is known from the document DE 20 2006 018 133 U1. It is comprised of a flat base and a stepped, cylindrical upper section. The water reservoir in the flat base is bounded.
The document CN 202 617 884 U involves a multi-piece flower pot. It is essentially comprised of a pot for holding water, a vessel for the culture substrate and a hollow body with a closure for conveying water. The water is exclusively conveyed through the hollow body. In addition, the hollow body projects through both the cover plate of the pot and the base of the vessel; the vessel is loosely set on the cover plate of the pot. Water can also get to the outside via the capillary effect between the pot and the vessel, so water that is conveyed does not completely go into the culture substrate. Furthermore, the surface for delivering water to the culture substrate is bounded by the hollow body.